Una historia de 3 hermanas
by xp2011
Summary: Cuando Michael y KITT llegan a San Francisco, no imaginan que tendrían que rescatar a 3 hermanas. Tampoco imaginaron que la abuela de las hermanas era bruja y que sus nietas estaban destinadas a ser brujas poderosas.
1. Comienzo

**El Auto Fantástico es una creación de Glen Larson para la cadena estadounidense NBC. Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la (ya desaparecida) cadena estadounidense The WB. **

**Las series y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de propiedad intelectual.**

**Este fic es para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos**

**Primer semestre de 1985**

La "cuadrilla" de la fundación (Michael, Devon, Bonnie y KITT) estaba en la ciudad con motivo de una conferencia en la que Devon era uno de los oradores. Al llegar al centro de convenciones, se esbozaron los planes para las siguientes horas.

Aquí estamos – dijo Devon – Listos para llevar un poco de luz al mundo.

Usted perdone – dijo KITT, quién no entendía a qué se refería Devon.

Quiso decir que su intervención en la conferencia podría cambiar al mundo – respondió Michael.

Creo que debemos prepararnos – dijo Bonnie.

Mientras ustedes se preparan, KITT y yo daremos una vuelta por ahí – dijo Michael – Los veremos luego.

**XXXXXXXX**

Rodando por las calles de la ciudad, Michael y KITT vieron a una mujer de mediana edad cargando bolsas de papel rellenas de víveres.

Creo que esa mujer necesita ayuda – dijo KITT.

Coincido contigo – dijo Michael.

Michael y KITT se estacionaron justo al lado de la mujer. Michael salió de KITT para ayudar a la mujer.

Permítame ayudarla – dijo Michael mientras tomaba algunas de las bolsas.

Gracias – dijo la mujer – No había visto a un caballero en mucho tiempo.

Bueno, solo quiero ayudar – dijo Michael – Por cierto, mi nombre es Michael Knight.

Penny Halliwell, mucho gusto – dijo la mujer.

Permítame llevarla a su casa – dijo Michael.

Vaya, eso es muy amable – dijo Penny mientras miraba a KITT – Bonito auto el que usted tiene.

Se sorprenderá con este auto, se lo aseguro – dijo Michael mientras subía las bolsas a KITT – Creo que es hora que lo conozca.

KITT, preséntate – le dijo Michael a KITT.

Señora Halliwell, soy el Industrias Knight 2000 – dijo KITT, presentándose – Puede llamarme KITT.

Por favor, llámame Penny – dijo Penny mientras ella y Michael se subían a KITT.

Bien, Penny, ¿Dónde vive usted? – preguntó Michael.

1329 de la calle Prescott – dijo Penny.

KITT, dame la ruta más rápida para llegar – dijo Michael.

De inmediato – dijo KITT mientras comenzaba a rodar rumbo a la casa Halliwell.

**XXXXXXXX**

En cuestión de minutos Michael, Penny y KITT llegaron a la casa Halliwell. Michael ayudó a Penny a llevar las bolsas con víveres al interior de la casa.

Vaya, nunca había visto una computadora parlante sobre ruedas – dijo Penny mientras ella y Michael entraban a la casa.

Usted lo ha dicho, KITT es único en su especie – dijo Michael – Bonita casa.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mientras Michael y Penny estaban acomodando los víveres, 3 muchachas se acercaban a la casa: una adolescente, una preadolescente y una niña. Las 3 notaron a KITT y se le acercaron.

Es un lindo auto – dijo la niña, llamada Phoebe – Como en las películas o la tele.

Vamos, Phoebe, es solo un auto – dijo la preadolescente, llamada Piper – Como si tuviera algo de especial.

KITT activó su sintetizador de voz imitando un rugido de león, asustando a las muchachas.

¿Decías algo, Piper? – dijo la adolescente, llamada Prue.

No sé qué decir – dijo Piper.

Apuesto a que este auto puede hablar – dijo Phoebe.

De hecho, puedo hacerlo – dijo KITT – Soy el Industrias Knight 2000, pero me pueden llamar KITT.

Mucho gusto, KITT – dijo Prue – Me llamo Prue, ella es mi hermana Piper y la pequeña es mi hermana Phoebe.

Hola, mis niñas – dijo Penny mientras salía de la casa.

Hola, abuela – dijeron Prue, Piper y Phoebe.

Posteriormente, Penny y KITT presentaron a Michael con las hermanas.

**XXXXXXXX**

Horas más tarde, en un parque local, Michael estaba conversando con Devon mediante el intercomunicador de KITT, cuando Michael notó que 2 hombres actuaban de forma sospechosa estando cerca de las hermanas Halliwell.

Debo irme, Devon – dijo Michael – Te hablaré después.

Pero Michael… - dijo Devon sin alcanzar a terminar la frase, puesto que la comunicación se había cortado.

¿Algo sospechoso? – dijo KITT.

Esos 2 hombres no parecen buenos samaritanos – dijo Michael mientras salía de KITT.

Michael siguió a los 2 hombres y vio que raptaban a las hermanas Halliwell.

KITT, te necesito – dijo Michael a través del reloj comunicador.

Voy para allá, Michael – dijo KITT mientras encendía motores y se iba a recoger a Michael.

Mientras KITT llegaba, Michael vio que los 2 hombres encerraron a las hermanas Halliwell en un automóvil gris.

Sigue al auto gris – dijo Michael mientras se subía a KITT.

Michael y KITT persiguieron al auto gris por varias calles hasta que en un cruce un camión detuvo a Michael y KITT. Cuando el camión pasó, el auto gris estaba fuera de vista.

KITT, rastréalo – dijo Michael, en relación al auto gris.

Está fuera de mi alcance – dijo KITT – Lo siento, Michael.

Descuida, KITT – dijo Michael – No es la primera vez que nos pasa.

¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a Penny? – dijo KITT.

Ya encontraremos la forma apropiada – dijo Michael.


	2. Revelación

En la casa Halliwell, Michael y Penny estaban sentados en la sala.

Penny, sus nietas han sido secuestradas – dijo Michael.

Oh, por Dios – dijo Penny, horrorizada.

Pero no se preocupe, las recuperaremos – dijo Michael.

Ojalá – dijo Penny – Oh, mis niñas…

**XXXXXXXX**

En una bodega abandonada, los 2 hombres (llamados Lucas y Bob) sentaron y ataron a las hermanas Halliwell mientras éstas gritaban y pataleaban.

Déjennos en paz, bandidos – dijo Piper.

Cierra la boca, mocosa – dijo Lucas mientras le daba una cachetada.

No te metas con mi hermana – dijo Prue.

¿Y tú qué harás, ah? – dijo Bob mientras sujetaba a Prue del mentón – Tú no estás en posición de hacer nada.

Son unos hombres malos – dijo Phoebe, al borde de las lágrimas.

Discúlpanos – dijo Lucas, en tono sarcástico.

Ustedes tienen algo que un amigo nuestro quiere – dijo Bob – Pórtense bien y podrán volver a casa.

¿Qué podríamos tener para ese "amigo" suyo? – dijo Prue.

Créannos, no lo entenderían – dijo Bob.

Y los 2 hombres procedieron a amordazar a las hermanas Halliwell.

Espero que Vartrax venga pronto – dijo Bob, refiriéndose a la persona para la que estaban haciendo el trabajo.

Sí, estas mocosas podrían ser un dolor de cabeza – añadió Lucas.

**XXXXXXXX**

En el remolque de la fundación, Michael y KITT les dijeron a Devon y Bonnie que las hermanas Halliwell habían sido secuestradas.

Eso es terrible – dijo Devon.

Y al parecer Penny quedó devastada – dijo Michael.

¿Quién es Penny? – preguntó Bonnie mientras hacía algunos ajustes a KITT.

La abuela de las hermanas – respondió Michael.

Santo Dios – dijo Devon – Michael, deberías ir con la policía.

Devon, le dije a Penny que las recuperaríamos – dijo Michael.

Es verdad, Devon – añadió KITT – No queremos quedar como cobardes.

No te preocupes, Devon – dijo Michael – Entregaremos a los criminales a la policía.

Eso espero – dijo Devon.

Ya le hice ajustes a KITT – dijo Bonnie – Ahora su capacidad de rastreo ha mejorado notablemente.

Te lo agradezco, Bonnie – dijo Michael.

**XXXXXXXX**

En la carretera, KITT notó que Michael estaba callado.

Te noto pensativo, Michael – dijo KITT.

Tengo la extraña sensación que Penny no es la abuela dulce que dice ser – dijo Michael.

No entiendo tu lógica – dijo KITT.

Cuando le dije que las hermanas habían sido secuestradas parecía desesperada – dijo Michael – Como si tuviera ansias de venganza.

Además, me pareció que decía la palabra demonio varias veces – dijo KITT – Creo que lidiamos con un enemigo muy poderoso.

No lo sé, KITT – dijo Michael – Pero creo que Penny nos dará algunas respuestas.

**XXXXXXXX**

Michael y KITT llegaron a la casa Halliwell.

Mantente alerta, KITT – dijo Michael – No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Entendido – dijo KITT – Por cierto, mis sensores captan que la puerta está abierta.

Y KITT activó su módulo de vigilancia mientras Michael entraba sigilosamente.

**XXXXXXXX**

Michael estaba en la sala cuando oyó un ruido procedente de escaleras arriba.

KITT, hubo una explosión arriba de las escaleras – dijo Michael a través del reloj comunicador.

No es nada grave, Michael – dijo KITT – Mis sensores no detectan daños.

Michael subió las escaleras y entró al ático. Allí encontró a Penny sentada en el suelo, con una olla en una mesa y un grueso libro viejo en un pedestal.

Penny, ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo Michael.

Sí, estoy bien – dijo Penny mientras se levantaba – No he podido estar tranquila con esto del secuestro.

¿Para qué usa todo esto? – preguntó Michael mientras veía el material de la mesa.

Para hacer esencias aromáticas – dijo Penny, tartamudeando.

Y supongo que ésta es su guía – dijo Michael mientras veía el libro.

Pues sí – dijo Penny, tartamudeando.

Libro de las Sombras – dijo Michael mientras leía el título del libro – Vaya título para una guía de esencias aromáticas.

Pues yo… - dijo Penny.

Será mejor que me acompañe, Penny – dijo Michael – Si tiene algún secreto, es probable que quien raptó a las hermanas vaya tras él.

Michael, es muy complicado – dijo Penny mientras ella y Michael salían del ático.

**XXXXXXXX**

Michael y Penny salieron de la casa y se subieron a KITT.

Muy bien, Penny – dijo Michael – Cuéntanos todo, por complicado que parezca.

Somos todo oídos – añadió KITT.

Verán, soy una bruja – dijo Penny, un poco avergonzada – Pero no de las que vuelan en escoba.

No le entiendo – dijo Michael.

Soy una bruja buena que ayuda a los inocentes – añadió Penny.

¿Qué poderes tiene? – preguntó KITT.

Puedo manipular objetos con la mente – dijo Penny.

Y Penny hizo la demostración abriendo y cerrando la puerta usando telekinesis.

Impresionante – dijo Michael.

Mis nietas también son brujas – dijo Penny – Están destinadas a ser las Hechiceras, las protectoras de los inocentes, las brujas más poderosas de la faz de la Tierra.

Si es así, podrían haber escapado – dijo KITT.

Les bloqueé los poderes cuando eran pequeñas – dijo Penny – Aún no están listas para asumir su destino.

¿Desde cuándo sus nietas están destinadas para ser las Hechiceras? – preguntó Michael.

Desde que nuestra antepasada, Melinda Warren, profetizó su llegada – dijo Penny.

Vaya – dijo Michael.


	3. Resloución

Michael y KITT quedaron asombrados por la revelación que Penny les había hecho. Pero la parte que les intrigó es lo de Melinda Warren. Michael le pidió a Devon y Bonnie que investigaran al respecto. Además, hizo que KITT tomara una copia del árbol genealógico de la familia Halliwell.

En el remolque de la fundación, Devon y Bonnie estaban entregando los resultados de la investigación a Michael y KITT.

Melinda Warren, nacida en 1670 y muerta en 1692 – dijo Bonnie – Murió en la hoguera, en los juicios de Salem.

La leyenda dice que antes de morir, profetizó el advenimiento de 3 hermanas – añadió Devon – Ellas serían las brujas más poderosas del mundo.

Coincide con lo que Penny nos dijo a KITT y a mí – dijo Michael – Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con las hermanas Halliwell?

Aquí es donde se pone interesante – dijo Bonnie – Melinda Warren dijo que su descendencia se haría más fuerte en términos mágicos hasta la venida de las hermanas.

También profetizó que las hermanas serían brujas buenas que acabarían con las fuerzas del mal – dijo Devon.

Devon y yo examinamos el árbol genealógico que tú y KITT trajeron – dijo Bonnie – Descubrimos que no ha habido grupos de solo 3 hermanas, hasta ahora.

Significa que las hermanas secuestradas son el cumplimiento de la profecía – dijo Michael.

Tengo curiosidad sobre los poderes de Melinda Warren – dijo KITT – Tal vez se puedan adaptar a mis circuitos.

Siento decepcionarte, KITT – dijo Devon – Pero no encontramos información concluyente.

Mientras sea información, servirá – dijo Michael.

No encontramos documentos de la época, pero nos contactamos con una cofradía wiccana en la ciudad. Allá dicen que ella tenía 3 poderes activos: mover objetos con la mente, premoniciones y paralizar personas – dijo Bonnie – También dicen que cada una de las hermanas elegidas tendrá uno de esos poderes.

Además de otros poderes como fabricación de pociones, hechizos, rastreo… - dijo Devon.

Eso es, rastreo – dijo Michael – Debo irme.

Michael – dijo Devon.

¿Sí, Devon? – dijo Michael.

Ten cuidado – dijo Devon.

Descuida, Devon, lo tendré – dijo Michael mientras se subía a KITT.

Y Michael y KITT salieron del remolque.

**XXXXXXXX**

En la carretera…

¿Cuál es el plan, Michael? – preguntó KITT.

Rescatar a las hermanas – dijo Michael – Con ayuda de Penny.

Supongo que iremos a salvar al mundo de las fuerzas del mal – dijo KITT.

Algo así – dijo Michael.

**XXXXXXXX**

En la casa Halliwell, Michael le pidió a Penny que rastreara mágicamente a las hermanas. Penny frotó objetos personales de las hermanas contra un cristal rastreador. Luego Penny hizo el rastreo sobre un mapa de la ciudad hasta que el cristal se posó sobre un punto en una zona industrial. Michael usó el reloj comunicador para que KITT viera dónde en el mapa se posó el cristal.

¿Lo tienes, KITT? – dijo Michael a través del reloj comunicador.

Sí, Michael – dijo KITT – Está a 1,5 km de aquí y tengo la ruta más rápida.

Penny, sus nietas nos esperan – dijo Michael.

Espero que resulte – dijo Penny mientras ella y Michael salían.

**XXXXXXXX**

En la bodega, Vartrax apareció fluctuando.

Disculpen la demora – dijo Vartrax – Tenía algunos asuntos pendientes.

Valió la pena la espera – dijo Bob.

Aquí las tienes, las míticas Hechiceras – dijo Lucas mientras le mostraba las hermanas, amordazadas.

Estupendo – dijo Vartrax – Hay que preparar todo.

**XXXXXXXX**

Michael, KITT y Penny estaban llegando al sitio rápidamente cuando KITT notó una pila de escombros que les bloquearía el paso.

Michael, hay escombros en el camino – dijo KITT.

No hay problema – dijo Michael.

¿A qué se refiere? – dijo Penny.

Ya lo verá, Penny – dijo Michael – Turbinas.

Y por medio de la función de impulsor turbo, KITT saltó sobre la pila de obstáculos aterrizando a pocos metros de la entrada.

**XXXXXXXX**

KITT entró por una pared, sorprendiendo a los bandidos. Al instante, Penny y Michael salieron de KITT y se dispusieron a enfrentar a los bandidos. Penny usó telekinesis para alejar a Bob, Lucas y Vartrax mientras que Michael desataba y quitaba la mordaza a las hermanas.

Vartrax lanzó una bola de energía a Penny, pero ella la devolvió usando telekinesis, matando a Vartrax (esto se hizo fuera de la vista de las hermanas). Al final, Bob y Lucas fueron neutralizados y KITT llamó a la policía.

**XXXXXXXX**

En la casa Halliwell, Penny y las hermanas estaban reunidas con Michael, Devon y Bonnie mientras KITT y el remolque de la fundación estaban estacionados afuera.

Quiero agradecerles a ustedes y a KITT por rescatar a mis niñas sanas y salvas – dijo Penny.

No fue nada, Penny – dijo Michael.

Estamos para ayudar – dijo Devon.

Aquí tienes, Michael – dijo Phoebe a Michael mientras le entregaba un dibujo de Michael y KITT.

Lindo dibujo – dijo Michael – Gracias, Phoebe.

Gracias a ti y a tu auto maravilla – dijo Piper.

Mira esto, KITT – dijo Michael a KITT a través del reloj comunicador.

KITT vio el dibujo gracias al reloj comunicador.

Es un lindo dibujo – dijo KITT.

**XXXXXXXX**

Minutos después, Michael, Devon y Bonnie salieron de la casa.

Me pregunto qué diría Wilton Knight ante gente como Penny y las hermanas – dijo Michael.

Lo ignoro, Michael – dijo Devon – Hasta donde sé, él nunca conoció a gente con habilidades sobrenaturales.

Probablemente pensaría que esa gente haría la diferencia, como nosotros – dijo Bonnie.

Estoy de acuerdo con Bonnie – dijo KITT.

Mejor vámonos – dijo Devon.

Y los 3 se dirigieron a sus vehículos (KITT y el remolque).


End file.
